Je t'aime Mello
by Jeremiah Hawkins
Summary: A la base, le plan de Mello et de Matt ne devait pas se dérouler comme ce que le manga a montré. Mello l'avait imaginé autrement. Il l'avait imaginé pour sauver Matt. POV Matt.   Je me suis peut-être trompée dans les genres : si c'est le cas, dites-le ! O


**Message de Jeremiah : Voilà une petite OS, écrite à 3h du matin ^^ ! Bonne lecture !**

**Disclamer : Tout à Ohba et Obata, comme d'hab' !**

Hier soir, tu t'es endormi après que je t'ai fais l'amour. Tu t'es endormi tout contre moi, ton corps blanc blotti contre le mien, tes yeux d'orage fermés et tes cheveux d'or couvrant la moitié gauche de ton visage, altéré par cette cicatrice que tu détestes. Moi, je l'aime bien tu sais. De toute façon, je suis incapable de haïr quelque chose qui fait partie de toi. Je t'aime trop pour ça.

Un peu plus tôt dans la semaine, tu m'avais exposé ton plan pour kidnapper cette présentatrice japonaise pro-Kira, Kiyomi Takada. Je t'ai écouté, en silence, sans rien dire. Tu étais censé tirer un fumigène dans la foule, et moi prendre Takada dans ma voiture soit-disant pour la « sauver ». Quand tu as eu fini, je t'ai regardé dans les yeux et j'ai dis clairement :

-Ne compte pas sur moi.

C'était la première fois que je refusais d'être à tes côtés comme tu le voulais. Tu m'as regardé, interloqué, mais tu t'es vite repris, comme d'habitude.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis Matt. Tu vas faire ce que je t'ai dis un point c'est tout !

Tu es tellement mignon quand tu t'énerves ! Mais, entre nous, ce n'étais pas le moment pour te le faire remarquer, vu la façon dont tu me regardais. Je n'ai pas baissé les yeux. L'enjeu était trop important.

-Si on fait comme ça, tu as quatre-vingt-douze pour cent de chances de mourir et moi seulement dix-neuf » ai-je continué.

-Et alors ? Tu as trouvé une idée qui ferait baisser les risques de mort ?

-Non, je veux juste qu'on échange les rôles.

Même si je devais vivre encore des milliers d'années, je n'oublierai jamais la tête que tu as fais à ce moment-là.

-Qu... quoi ? Mais c'est complètement idiot ! C'est mon plan, c'est à moi de prendre les plus gros risques. Je te mets déjà suffisamment en danger avec dix-neuf pour cent de chances de crever, tu ne crois pas ?

J'ai soupiré, pas de déception mais de plaisir. Alors comme ça, tu t'intéresses à ma vie Mello ? Pendant l'amour, tu me dis que tu m'aimes, tu le cries des fois. Mais de là à ce que ce soit au point de me protéger au péril de ta vie... J'étais flatté. Oui, on peut le dire : très flatté même ! Je le suis encore d'ailleurs.

Je te connais bien Mello : tu ne t'intéresses qu'à ceux qui peuvent t'apporter quelques chose. Si jamais tu protèges quelqu'un, c'est pour protéger tes intérêts. Là, c'était différent : tu préfères perdre la vie plutôt que me perdre moi ? Tu m'aimes donc à ce point ? Dommage mon Mello : je t'aime plus encore.

J'ai relâché un peu de fumée, ma cigarette entre les doigts.

-Le problème ne vient pas de ton plan en lui-même, mais de ce qui se passera après » ai-je expliqué.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Tu n'y avais visiblement pas pensé. Me garder en vie à tout prix était ton objectif premier dans cette histoire, après la réussite de ton plan ?

La cigarette revins à ma bouche : j'aspirai un peu plus de fumée. Maintenant que j'y repense, c'était marrant : je ruinais ma vie de deux façons différentes en même temps. Quoique l'une me tuerai avant l'autre.

-Ce que je veux dire, Mello, c'est que si tu crèves, je crève avec toi. Pendant ton plan, tout ira sûrement très bien, mais, si jamais tu meurs , qu'est-ce qui se passera après ? Si tu crois que je pourrais passer toute une vie sans toi, t'es vraiment le plus gros con du monde, Mello !

-Je ne veux pas que tu meures ! Ce sera ma faute et si tu crèves, je l'aurais sur la conscience toute ma vie !

-Tu préfères que ce soit moi qui me morfondes jusqu'à ce que je me décide à m'ouvrir les veines ?

-Matt, j'aime pas quand tu parles comme ça !

Le ton avait monté et il y avait de l'électricité dans l'air. Je sais Mello, j'ai fais mon égoïste, encore une fois. Mais voilà, je préfères mourir que vivre sans toi, quitte à ce que tu ais ma mort sur le cœur pour le restant de tes jours.

D'habitude, quand une de nos conversations tourne au vinaigre, je me barre devant mes jeux vidéos et on n'en reparle plus. C'était sûrement ce à quoi tu t'attendais. Mais pas cette fois. Je me répète, mais c'était trop important. Il fallait décider lequel d'entre nous risquerais de mourir et lequel risquerais de rester à pleurer l'autre. Entre nous, Mello, si je me retrouve dans le deuxième cas, ça ne durera pas très longtemps. Là aussi je me répète.

-Mello, tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre » lui ai-je dis, le plus calmement du monde.

-Non, c'est sûr, je ne comprends pas.

-Pour moi, vivre sans toi, c'est rater toute mon existence. Je ne veux pas, mais surtout, je ne PEUX pas vivre sans toi. Je ne PEUX pas me réveiller en sachant que tu n'es ni dans le lit ni dans la cuisine, je ne PEUX pas passer une seule journée sans t'entendre croquer dans une tablette de chocolat, je ne PEUX pas aller me coucher en sachant que plus jamais tu ne viendras plus t'étendre à mes côtés.

-Si tu peux.

-Non, je peux pas.

-Si je crèves, tu dois vivre pour moi.

-Si tu crèves, je crève avec toi !

-Sûrement pas ! Je refuse que tu meures !

-Et pourquoi ? Parce que tu veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi ?

-Exactement !

-Alors laisse-moi crever ! C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux !

Tu t'étais levé, furieux. Tes iris de glace me transperçaient. Tu croyais que ça suffirait à me dissuader ? Tu te trompes. Pour que tu vives, je suis prêt à tout, même à t'affronter en personne.

-Mello, je veux pas te chialer jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Je préfère crever. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi choisir. Tu es plus fort que moi, on le sait tous les deux : tu ne te tueras pas. Tu peux vivre sans moi et tu le sais, c'est juste que tu ne veux pas. Si je meures, pour toi, c'est un échec, c'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas que je meure. Je me trompe ?

Il y a eu un long silence. Tu as croqué dans ta tablette de chocolat, soupiré et ce n'est qu'après que tu as repris la parole :

-T'es complètement à côté de la plaque mon pauvre Matt.

Je suis resté interloqué. Mon raisonnement était parfait, où avais-je pu me tromper ? Tu t'es rassis.

-Je ne veux pas que tu meures parce que je t'aimes. On n'a qu'une vie, une seule. La mienne est déjà foutue : je suis à moitié défiguré, j'ai tué de sang-froid plusieurs personnes et entraîné d'autres à la mort en parfaite connaissance de cause. Je ne veux pas mourir mais c'est mieux pour tout le monde.

-Tu veux me faire souffrir ? Il y a un truc que j'ai fais qui mérite une punition pareille ?

-Matt... s'il te plaît... C'est pas ça, c'est juste que...

-TU CROIS QUE JE MERITE DE TE PERDRE ?

J'avais perdu pieds. Je ne te comprenais pas. Ou plutôt si : je ne te comprenais que trop. J'étais debout, devant toi, des larmes brûlante au bord des yeux et une rage d'amour au fond du cœur. Quelle importance de toute façon ? Je ne suis qu'un égoïste : je refuse de souffrir de ton absence. Tu n'as qu'à souffrir de la mienne, je m'en fous. Ne m'as-tu pas fais endurer un calvaire pendant quatre ans ? Quatre années à attendre, aux aguets, le moindre signe de toi ? Est-ce que tu sais combien de fois, après ton départ de l'orphelinat, j'ai fouillé notre chambre dans l'espoir que tu y ais laissé quelque chose pour moi, un indice, je sais pas... un truc qui m'aurais permis de savoir où tu étais ? Sais-tu que j'ai été jusqu'à tenter d'interpréter la façon dont tu avais fais ton lit et placé l'oreiller ? Il n'y avait rien à voir bien sûr : tu ne m'avais rien laissé. Par trois fois, j'ai tenté de mettre un terme à ma misérable vie : sans toi, je n'existe pas.

-Mello...

Tu as levé les yeux vers moi, tes beaux yeux de glace. Quand tu les pose sur moi, je jurerais que le temps se fige, comme pris dans un iceberg... comme pris en toi.

Tu es un trésor, une merveille, un ange ! … mon ange. Comment pourrais-je me résoudre à laisser partir mon ange ?

-Mello, ai-je repris, tu n'as pas la moindre idée du point auquel j'ai souffert quand tu es parti de la Wammy's House. Tu n'en sais absolument rien. Je refuse de revivre ce que j'ai vécu pour tout le reste de mon existence. Si, entre nous deux, il y en a un qui est capable de survivre à l'autre, c'est toi. A moins que tu ne veuilles qu'on y reste tous les deux, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi prendre ta place, laisse-moi risquer ma vie pour toi.

Tu as soupiré, encore, plus profondément cette fois. Tu as posé les coudes sur la table entre nous et pris ta tête entre tes mains. Tu t'es mi à parler d'une petite voix que je ne te connaissait pas : grave mais fragile, suppliante, rauque. Larmoyante.

-Putain... d'abord mes parents... puis ... et Lawliet... et maintenant il faudrait que je te perdes toi ? Et de plein gré en plus ? C'est une blague... J'y crois pas. Ma vie n'est qu'une sombre et sinistre blague. Mais quel putain de dieu s'amuse à me torturer comme ça ? Matt, tu ne comptes quand-même pas faire en sorte que j'accepte cette connerie !

J'ai retiré mes lunettes de protection et planté mes yeux verts espoir dans tes orbes d'orage et de nuit. Je souriais légèrement, tu sais, avec ce sourire qui dit « _tout ira bien, ne t'en fais pas_ » même si on sait très bien que ce n'est pas vrai.

-Mello, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi le faire. Laisse-moi partir. Et puis, il y a huit pour cent de chances que je m'en sorte ! C'est pas comme si j'allais forcément crever. Mais s'il te plaît mon Mello, s'il te plaît : ne me laisse plus jamais souffrir comme tu l'as fais. Tout ira bien. Et si jamais j'y reste, de toute façon, je vivrais à travers toi, non ? Tu feras attention à toi, histoire qu'il y ai encore quelqu'un sur cette putain de planète pour qui j'ai compté ?

Tu as soutenu mon regard. Sept secondes, très exactement.

Puis tu as baissé les yeux.

Tu as pris une grande inspiration et tu as lâché, dans un soupir de défaite :

-D'accord.

J'ai pu voir des larmes tomber sur la table, tâches sombres sur le bois clair. Je me suis approché et toi et t'ai pris dans mes bras.

-Merci mon Mello. Je t'aime.

Je t'ai embrassé, j'ai caressé tes joues, essuyé tes larmes. Le soir-même, on a fait l'amour, comme si c'était la dernière fois. Putain, que c'était bon !

Les jours qui ont suivi, on a travaillé sur le plan, mais pas seulement. On a été ensemble tout le temps et tu n'étais pas pareil. Tu as même arrêté de m'engueuler et tu as presque oublié de manger ton putain de chocolat, c'est dire ! Tu souriais comme tu pouvais, tu m'embrassais et tu me faisais l'amour... ou l'inverse, hé hé hé ! Merci, Mello, d'avoir pris soin de moi toute ma vie, quand tu étais là. Jusqu'aux tout derniers moments. Merci de ne pas m'avoir abandonné, même si c'est l'impression que tu dois avoir.

Tu te rappelles ces larmes sur la table quand tu as accepté de me mettre devant le danger ? Tu sais quoi mon Mello ? Maintenant que j'y pense, elles ressemblent aux tâches de sang qui tombent sur le goudron. C'était peut-être prémonitoire ?

Je n'ai même pas réussi à esquiver une seule balle : j'ai tout pris ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai même pas le temps d'avoir mal, juste celui de repenser à toi.

Mon corps de répond plus à l'appel. Ce corps... tu l'as tant aimé. J'ai presque de la peine de le quitter.

Mon cerveau s'embrouille. Plus beaucoup de temps pour le penser. Vite.

Vis pour moi.

T'en fais pas, on se retrouvera.

Merci pour tout.

Les ténèbres... déjà ? Merde, je vois plus rien... Je n'entends plus non plus. J'ai l'impression que je m'envole... Merde, non ! Pas avant de te l'avoir dit ! Juste une seconde... Il faut que tu saches... Je... Je...

_Je t'aime Mello._

_****_**Message de Jeremiah (bis ?) : Voilà ! Vous pleurez ? Ouais, moi non plus. Reviews s'il vous plaît ! Ceux qui me lisent et qui ne reviewent pas se feront attaquer par une armée de petits lapins roses trop mignons qui leur feront des bisoux trop baveux ! Mwahahahahahahahahaha !**


End file.
